roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Lanford, Toilet of Sin
Lanford, Toilet of Sin is the eighth episode of Season 2 of The Conners, also the 19th episode overall. Summary Jackie is faced with a difficult decision that brings the family and community together. Meanwhile, Becky starts working a new late-night shift at Casita Bonita, and Darlene goes to extreme measures to mend her relationship with Harris. Plot In-Depth Beverly gives them a plant, but wants nothing else to do with The Lunch Box. They knock down the wall for a new brick pizza oven, bringing pizzas to the building again. They said it would also bring historical significance. Unfortunately, they discover why the Chinese restaurant moved out. Beverly forgot to do maintenance on the building. There is an infestation of mold which wiped out an infestation of rats. The building needed to be reconstructed. Dan said that Jackie needs to lose her life savings or lose the restaurant. Harris still lives with Odessa. Darlene saw disturbing pictures on Odessa's social media accounts. Darlene decides to confront Harris, mostly wondering about if she is okay. Ben joins her after an unsuccessful attempt to get Harris to come to the door. Jackie and Becky pester Louise Goldufski about how long it takes for a restaurant to get out of debt. Becky asks for a new job at Casita Bonita. Louise is eventually convinced. Dan has a huge problem with the annoying smoke and carbon monoxide alarms. Darlene is back at the apartment complex, and stays outside through the night. Darlene's request for police intervention resulted in discouraging advice. Darlene shouts up towards the window, but the officer warns her to stop. After she leaves, Darlene tells Ben that she will go crazy if she does not get an answer of some kind from Harris. The officer returns for a third time to arrest Darlene. Before she is put in the car, Harris finally talks to her mother. She is irritated with Darlene but says that they can talk after Darlene gets out of jail. Even after Jackie spent her life savings, it seemed very unlikely that they would be able to pay for additional expenses. She decided to delay or cancel the restaurant entirely. The columnist decided to modify his article and publish it anyways, resulting in many people showing up for moral and even financial support. They gave Jackie and The Lunch Box things they could no longer keep, but still be able to enjoy as regular customers. Back at Casita Bonita, it turns out that Louise was wrong. The overnight shift is the busiest time for Casita Bonita. Cast Starring *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner Special Guest Star *Katey Sagal as Louise Goldufski Guests *Jay R. Ferguson as Ben *Eliza Bennett as Odessa *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris *Paul Reubens as Sandy Bitensky *Jenica Bergere as Officer Sharpe *Chip Chinery as Tony *Rodney J. Hobbs as Marty *Evelyn Gonzalez as Olivia *Sarah Waismans as Layla *Paul McKinney as Will Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes (The Conners)